


Slick and Smooth

by nakamotosyuta



Series: Demon Yuta [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Inside, Creampie, Deep throat, Demon AU, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Filthy, God Kink, Human Mark, Hyung Kink, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Yuta, Riding, Tentacles, Throat Bulge, Very much consensual, demon yuta, drool, idk what to say its just horny asf, like really dirty, spit, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: That night, Yuta, Mark and Jaemin went out to eat ramen and actually meet each other properly, which went well for the first half of the night. The second half was absolute hell and torture. For Mark.Yuta had taken it upon himself to touch Mark as much as possible. What started out as a seemingly harmless game of footsie under the table had morphed into Yuta’s tentacles running up Mark’s shorts into his underwear.Yeah.Tentacles.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Demon Yuta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945291
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Slick and Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Oh my god this is the very much late second installment to my Yuta/ Mark Demon AU !!!! Its finally done I could cry :'))))
> 
> MASSIVE thank you as always to my bestie [Chloe!!](https://twitter.com/yooobles) who is constantly raising the bar and doing it flawlessly. 
> 
> Anyway pls enjoy this word vomit of Horny Mark and Demon Yuta !!!!

Getting dicked down on the regular by a literal demon was not something Mark had on his 2020 bucket list. It really should have been, because _damn._

Long story short, Jaemin got sexiled enough to the point where he grounded Mark from seeing Yuta for a _week._

That was fine, Mark knew he’d been a bad roommate from all the sex he and Yuta were having, but Yuta had somehow turned Mark into a sex addict. They explored various kinks, and Yuta certainly exploited his own self, knowing just how much his very existence turned Mark on. It was exhausting, and his dick was tired.

But he’d never been happier.

They didn’t have a label or anything for what they were, it was just fun and felt really, really, good. The pros heavily outweighed the cons in this situation. Mark had all but given up his Christianity, entirely devoted to Yuta and only Yuta – something he knew his priest back home would have an aneurysm about. Sometimes, the looming presence of _feelings_ reappeared into the forefront of Mark’s mind, to which he pushed aside easily, since those thoughts normally came while his prostate was getting tongue fucked. Luckily for him, it seems as though demons aren’t really capable of love, especially not Yuta.

Yuta. Undeniably sexy, horny as fuck Yuta.

Admittedly, Mark still has no idea who Yuta really is.

Sometimes, their pillow talk will reveal a few things here and there, but Mark tends to babble as he comes down from his multiple highs, and Yuta is content to listen as he plays with Mark’s hair. Mark’s hair, which is now a soft brown shade that contrasts Yuta’s navy blue. He’s not entirely sure why he did it, just had a fun experiment with bleach and dye in Mark’s dingy dorm bathroom.

Jaemin properly met Yuta that day, while the demon was applying bleach to Mark’s scalp, hair tied back into a ponytail on the top of his head.

“Oh hey there, we might be a while,” Yuta said casually, while Jaemin stood in the doorway of the bathroom, mouth agape. Mark didn’t blame him, Yuta was shirtless and had his tattoos on display, showing off his newly pierced nipples and low-slung sweatpants.

Jaemin’s silence seemed to jog Yuta’s brain, because he pulled back and walked over to Jaemin. His gloved hands were covered in chemicals so they couldn’t even shake hands as a greeting, but Yuta shocked both Jaemin and Mark by bowing to Jaemin.

“Sorry for inconveniencing you so often, Mark kind of drives me crazy.” Mark coughed in surprise, and Jaemin just shook his head, his eyes wide as he tried not to stare at the demon too hard.

“No, no, it’s fine. Mark deserves it after all,” Jaemin grinned, before turning and leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yuta returns to Mark’s tingling scalp, continuing bleaching the roots as he hummed softly. His hands were gentle, which surprised Mark since he had a large number of bruises littering his body that fit the shape of those hands.

“I make you kind of crazy?” Mark questions, voice light as a mischievous grin pulls on his lips. He looks at Yuta in the reflection of the mirror, seeing Yuta grin as well as he applies the last of the bleach.

“Yeah you do, idiot,” His voice was full of mirth and adoration as he said it, the brush soft on Mark’s scalp, soothing despite the tingling.

“You make me kinda crazy too,” Mark admitted softly, but he knew Yuta heard from the quirk of his lips in the reflection.

That night, Yuta, Mark and Jaemin went out to eat ramen and actually meet each other properly, which went well for the first half of the night. The second half was absolute hell and torture. For Mark.

Yuta had taken it upon himself to touch Mark as much as possible. What started out as a seemingly harmless game of footsie under the table had morphed into Yuta’s tentacles running up Mark’s shorts into his underwear.

Yeah.

_Tentacles._

Yuta had shown them to him a few months after they started fucking, Mark too blissed out to register something slithering up his arms to hold them in place above his head. He tipped his head back to moan as Yuta’s cock hit his prostate, and saw black tendrils circling his wrists and arms. Reflexively, he pulled away only to force himself deeper onto the cock inside him, causing both him and Yuta to groan.

Mark followed the tentacles up to where they disappeared behind Yuta, who was looking down into Mark’s eyes with something akin to worry.

“I didn’t know how you’d react, sometimes I can’t control them,” Yuta said softly, hand coming up to stroke over Mark’s cheek. Mark had somewhat calmed down, horny monkey brain already running a mile a minute, “I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Yuta, you know I watch hentai. We watched it together like three hours ago, why would I be scared?” Mark levelled, and Yuta frowned but his dick twitched inside Mark. Interesting.

“I just know how… fragile humans can be, angel,” Yuta kissed his forehead and scrunched his eyes shut, and at that the tentacles retracted slowly from Mark’s arms.

Mark whined, hands flicking up to caress the tentacles as they moved away. Yuta flinched, eyes shooting open as he watched Mark feel the soft black tendrils. There was a few of them, a couple thicker than the others.

“Would you like to fuck me with them, hyung?” Mark gave Yuta his best pleading eyes, head falling back and eyes lidded as he stroked the tentacles like he strokes Yuta’s cock.

“A few could fit in my hole, and in my mouth too. Would you like that, hyung? You could spitroast me and watch it happen,” Mark was whining, hips moving back in a rhythm to get more of Yuta’s cock into him. His own cock was leaking on his stomach, red and pretty against his soft skin.

_Hyung._

It wasn’t long before Mark found out his proclivity for that word. A totally normal word given their age difference – only a couple thousand years give or take – that Mark uses to his full advantage. Normally, it doesn’t get to Yuta and he can proceed with his day like normal. But when Mark pairs it with his big, sparkly eyes and red cheeks, Yuta knows he is close to incoherency. It has occurred more times than he can count that Mark can only let out a litany of breathy _hyungs_ as he gets close to finishing. Yuta has to try real hard not to bust immediately.

But now, he can’t help but cant his hips forward into Mark, impossibly deeper, as he heard the filthy things drip from Mark’s slick mouth.

“Fuck, you have a filthy mouth don’t you, angel? Maybe I do need to stuff it full of my tentacles. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I wonder how deep they’d go…” Yuta trailed off, and started thrusting again, this time letting his tentacles roam around Mark’s upper body. His body jolted when they laved over his nipples, skin sensitive and groan spilling past his lips. The rest continued to hold his wrists down, Yuta leaning back on his haunches and pulling Mark onto his thighs, keeping his shoulders and head on the bed. He had Mark entirely at his mercy, Mark’s tongue lolling out his mouth and chest pushing up into the sensations from the tentacles.

Yuta gripped Mark’s hips tight, his grip creating another myriad of bruises that will join the rest.

“I’ll let the tentacles fuck you, angel, but nothing can compare to this, right? I know how much of a cock slut you are, especially for me. Stretch you nice and wide on my tentacles, have you gaping before I fill you with my come.” Yuta was gritting the words out, Mark’s eyes so glazed Yuta wasn’t sure he was understanding anything he said, “You’d be so loose it would all drip out. Maybe I could plug you open, keep you stretched for my tentacles.”

Mark’s body shot up, back arching and hips pushing down onto Yuta as he came, no noises coming out of his mouth until he finished, hips still moving on Yuta’s cock in small circles.

“Fuck, _hyung,_ come inside me,” Mark begged, cheeks tracked with tears and lips bitten raw, his chest heaving. Yuta smirked, knowing he’d subconsciously trained Mark to ignore the oversensitivity over the months they’ve fucked, and let Yuta finish. Nine times out of ten, Mark comes dry afterwards.

* * *

That was a little while ago.

Now, Mark was thrumming with excitement. Yuta hadn’t really used his tentacles since then, preferring to use that sinful tongue to drive Mark crazy. But since then, Mark’s consumption of hentai porn had considerably increased. He’s sure the number of incognito tabs on his phone are slowing it down but he just can’t get the thought out of his head.

He was determined to get Yuta to actually _do it._ To use his tentacles and fuck Mark the way he wants. He knows Yuta wants it too, otherwise Mark wouldn’t be determined to push it so hard. There isn’t much that Yuta isn’t up for.

So he sets a little game plan to try and seduce the demon into giving him what he – what they _both_ want. It starts with Mark turning down a number of Yuta’s advances, aiming to keep them both on edge and more pent up for when they get to the big night. The big night, which Mark has planned for tonight.

He got in Jaemin’s good books since he and Yuta took a short sex break, less sexiling and more hanging out with his dorm mate. So tonight, on a Tuesday night, he decided it was finally time. Jaemin was out and Mark was _so_ ready.

Mark didn’t expect to struggle so hard after 6 days without sex. Six days of him telling Yuta he wasn’t ‘in the mood’ - when in reality he was most definitely in the mood, even more so than usual. Unfortunately, he knew Yuta would be suspicious and smell Mark’s undeniable arousal. Yuta would just raise his brow and give him an incredulous look, deciding not to push Mark into anything he assumed he didn’t want to do.

For a demon, Yuta’s morals sure were terrific.

It gave Yuta the chance to spend extra time in Hell, apparently his friend Ten had been missing him lately - Mark kinda wants to ask Yuta to introduce him to his friends but that’s a story for another day. One demon at a time, thank you.

Now, Mark was sitting in bed cross-legged, his fingers playing with his necklace. Yuta gave him a necklace a few days after he so kindly _incinerated_ his old one, this one with a plain silver chain and a white crystal on the end, encased and held by thin silver wire. Apparently, the crystal was made from a strand of Yuta’s hair, and it’s how Mark calls for Yuta now. If he holds the crystal in his hand, the warmth will call for his demon.

Mark joked it was his crystal demon phone and Yuta didn’t talk to him for three days.

At this point, Mark doesn’t question anything that happens with demon magic. The past few months have been a learning curve in more ways than one. Coming to terms with the fact that demons existed wasn’t the hardest thing – it was all the weird and crazy powers that’s came with it. But now, so many months down the track, Mark doesn’t get too shocked at anything anymore.

As always, he knows when Yuta appears. That familiar pressure in the air, the white noise, and the appearance of the demon himself. Yuta, who’s blue hair was pushed back off his forehead, a strand falling down over his eyes making him look so devastatingly handsome it made Mark’s toes curl in his lion socks. They even had little grippies on the bottom of the socks.

Yuta grins, joining Mark on his bed before he kisses him, a gentle hand on his chin.

“Hi baby, I’ve missed you,” Yuta whispered, his words spoken against Mark’s lips, tickling him as he spoke.

“I’ve missed you too, Yuta,” Mark said, voice equally as hushed as Yuta’s hands reacquainted themselves with Mark’s body.

“You’ve been pushing me away lately, so I got worried. Thought you’d leave me,” Yuta trailed off, as he began kissing down Mark’s neck.

Mark gulped, mouth suddenly too full of saliva, he could barely speak.

“It was for a good reason, trust me,” Mark said, hands moving to Yuta’s shoulders, pushing him away from his assault on his neck. The look on Yuta’s face was _dark_ , his irises black and brows furrowed, “I want you to fuck me. With your tentacles.”

Mark waited for the reaction. He felt his breath catch in his throat, nerves crawling back up through his stomach. Except those nerves turned into arousal the moment Yuta’s mouth curved into a smirk.

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me, huh, little angel? You want me to be extra frustrated and get what you want?” Yuta had lowered himself and Mark onto the bed, hovering over Mark’s flat body, knees and arms bracketing him against the sheets.

“Yes, I need it, need to be stuffed full, please Yuta,” Mark was an avid beggar, knew it got under Yuta’s skin.

“You’re so needy, angel. You want my tentacles in your holes, do you? Not satisfied with just my cock anymore? As expected from a cock slut like you, baby.”

Yuta’s horns had appeared, his tongue flicking out not unlike a snake as he spoke. A habit he got into when he realised he could taste Mark’s arousal on the air better than just smelling it.

Mark whined, his hands aching to reach up and touch the horns, knew it revved Yuta up even more. But they were stuck by his sides, Yuta’s dark gaze enough for him to stay stock still.

“Need all of you, Yuta,” Mark whined, voice pitchy and eyes wide, pulling out all the stops to convince Yuta as fast as possible. Mark knew it was working, but Yuta was nothing if not patient and ready to tease.

“Okay, angel, lets get you undressed first,” Yuta whispered, kissing Mark’s nose before leaning back onto Mark’s thighs. Mark sat up, hands fumbling in excitement as he pulled his shirt up and off. Yuta sat up on his knees to give Mark the room to shimmy off his shorts, not wearing any underwear just for this moment.

Yuta watched him attentively, eyes following the newly exposed skin with hunger and appreciation. He knew what every inch of Mark looked and tasted like, but never got over the reveal. Mark’s slim, pretty body all for him. Dotted with freckles and moles he’s kissed a million times, a constellation on his favourite canvas. Pair that with the now faded love bites, Mark was a piece of art in Yuta’s private collection. All for him.

It made Yuta drool a bit, without realising, the drool dripping off his tongue and onto Mark’s hip and rolling into the sheets below. Mark startled at feeling it, and flushed to his neck at realising why. Yuta only got like this when he was _extra_ horny, and Mark knew it was the right decision for him to build up to this. It was going to be _great._

Once Mark was completely bare, sans lion socks, Yuta crowded him onto the bed, rolling his hips to Mark’s bare ones. He swallowed Mark’s moan, Mark’s arms coming up to cross behind his neck. Yuta wasted no time in letting his elongated tongue reach down Mark’s neck. Mark barely reacts to this anymore, not like the first time it happened. He’s used to the warmth and slick full feeling running down his throat and even welcomes it. He sucks, knowing it feels good for Yuta, who moans and ruts down onto Mark again. Yuta was borderline feral, slowly and surely giving into his instincts more than usual.

Mark reached down to the hem of Yuta’s shirt, pulling it up to expose his torso and bunching it up at his underarms. He knew the tentacles come out of his lower back, and hoped exposing them would encourage them to come out.

And he was right.

He felt Yuta’s back ripple, and a moan came out his throat when his back let the first few tentacles come out. Yuta’s tongue retracted, laving at Mark’s neck to taste there.

“Are you definitely sure you want to do this, baby?” Yuta asked, voice lisping with his tongue and fangs.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready _hyung,”_ Mark gasped, mouth slick with Yuta’s saliva, much more than usual. Mark realised it was to help the slide of the tentacles. The groan he let out at the realisation was sinful.

Yuta groaned himself, a borderline growl, as he sat back up again to lift his shirt off. He pulled Mark to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs wide over Yuta’s own.

“This way I can see you up close, Markie,” Yuta whispered, tongue tracing his collarbones and leaving them sticky with saliva.

A couple thin tentacles slithered over Yuta’s shoulders and crept up Mark’s chest to his chin. Mark, ever the cockslut, opened his mouth wantonly.

Yuta watched, enraptured, as those tentacles slid into Mark’s waiting mouth, exploring before running down his throat. Mark was blissed out, his eyes glazed over and hands resting on Yuta’s shoulders.

The two tentacles in his mouth weren’t unlike Yuta’s tongue, similar size and length he was used to, but definitely more exciting. The way they moved together and slid against themselves was almost too much, and Mark couldn’t wait for them to go into his hole.

Which, he realised belatedly, he didn’t have to wait for very long. A couple had run down lower and dipped behind him, feeling his entrance. These two were about the same size as the ones in his throat, not much wider than a couple fingers. He had prepped himself in the shower, knows he’s nice and slick how Yuta likes it, if the appreciative groan is anything to go by.

The two tentacles slip in right away, his hole stretching around the intrusion easily, a groan leaving his throat as he tries to push down on them. Yuta’s hands grip his waist, stopping his movements but allowing him to roll his hips.

As he was growing used to the dual penetration, a much thicker one prodded at his lips, and his eyes flew open. He was met with the darkest look Yuta had ever given him, his eyes focused on his face, completely black and sinister looking. It made Mark moan, ever the slut for Yuta going all scary demon on him.

“You want to get your throat fucked so bad, don’t you angel? Want to be stuffed full on both ends, my little slutty human. So good for me,” Yuta praised, as Mark took in the thick tentacle into his mouth. He understood the need for the extra slick, as it protruded Mark’s throat on its descent. The bulge was visible from the outside, Mark tipping his head back in bliss and to give Yuta a clearer view. Yuta gripped his hips tighter, and his tongue came out to lick at Mark’s neck in appreciation. Yuta was humming, which Mark would tease and say its his demon purr, and Mark could feel it vibrate against his skin.

Yuta had trained his gag reflex out of him ages ago, so the slide was easy and painless, his eyes watering in pleasure. A couple thin tentacles came out to play with his nipples, winding around them and pulling, causing him to press up against Yuta to chase the pleasure.

A groan ripped up his throat and the tentacles there flickered in appreciation, as more prodded at his entrance and entered easily. They were both thicker, and the four in there were winding around each other to simulate the shape of a thick, ribbed cock. It didn’t go unnoticed, Mark groaning and tapping on Yuta’s shoulder three times. Yuta, even in his pleasure, knew to pull back from Mark’s throat and mouth.

Mark coughed a couple times once his mouth was free, sucking in air but letting thick strings of drool and slick drip from his mouth. He was absolutely devastated already, drool and tears staining his face , hair slicked to his forehead from sweat.

“Feels so goo-good, _hyung,_ Yuta,” Mark hiccupped, his head falling forward to rest on Yuta’s shoulder, breathing heavily and pushing back against the length in his ass.

The tentacles in his mouth moved to assault his cock, which was red and dripping, not yet receiving any stimulation. Once they wrapped around his length he jumped as if shocked, groaning and licking at Yuta’s skin.

Yuta lifted a hand to rub at Mark’s hair, soothing him as he made little whines that Yuta was sure he didn’t realise he was making. He didn’t expect for Mark to lost himself this fast, but it made Yuta’s need flare even more. He cradled Mark against him, letting praises fall from his lips into Mark’s flushed ears.

“Need more, Yuta, _hyung,_ please.” Mark begged, voice hoarse and tentacles wrapped around the base of his cock to stop him from coming too soon.

“Of course, baby, I’ll give you anything you want,” Yuta praised, knew Mark was going to react more positively to praise rather than his normal dirty talk when he’s this deep into pleasure.

He scrunched his nose up as the biggest of his tentacles left his back, this one used to impregnate certain species down in Hell. Mark didn’t need to know about that, not now.

“Are you ready, baby?” Yuta asked, kissing Mark’s sweaty hair, feeling him nod against his skin.

He got the okay, so let the tentacle reach down and slowly enter Mark’s hole, stretching it out to its limit.

Mark let out a small cry, body opening up for the length. It was thick, similar to Yuta’s own cock, with a tapered end and ridges. Mark’s was so good, and Yuta made sure to remind him of that, as the lengths – 5 in total – moved in Mark to reach deeper than ever before.

Mark was drooling, the wetness slicking up Yuta’s chest, and he tipped his head back as his tongue lolled out.

Yuta knew what he wanted, so he leaned in for a kiss and let his tongue return down his throat. It was slick and less tight, Mark’s throat open for more. The thought made Yuta growl, his hand coming up to grip Mark’s throat, not enough to cause anything to happen, but just as a hold on him.

“Next time, baby, I’m going to fuck you with my tentacles and my cock, would you like that?” Yuta slurred, tongue still down his throat, claws gentle as his hands gripped Mark’s soft skin. Mark was coherent enough to nod, whining and pushing back onto the tentacles.

Mark was tightening down onto the lengths moving inside him, close to his orgasm but denied by the ring around his cock.

“Wanna come, angel?” Yuta asked, and Mark nodded, and he pulled his tongue back to kiss Mark normally, who was barely able to keep up.

“You’ve been so good for me, you can come, baby,” Yuta praised, letting his tentacles move on Mark’s cock instead of holding it. Mark’s eyes widened, his mouth opening on a scream as the tentacles moving inside him pushed against his abused prostate, the come spurting out on Yuta’s stomach and lap, who hummed appreciatively at the feeling of mark tightening up around him.

“Come inside me, please,” Mark pleaded, eyes wide and needy, still pushing back on the lengths inside him despite the overstimulation.

He’s definitely learned to adapt to sex with Yuta.

Yuta groaned, hands coming to gip Mark’s hips again and hold him in place as he fucked up into him. It didn’t take long for the biggest tentacle to release its slick, thick and translucent as it filled Mark up, excess dribbling down and onto the bed.

Yuta pulled out, Mark’s hole gaping and letting out a copious amount of slick and come, Mark whining at the feeling and loss of warmth, hands weakly coming to paw at Yuta’s hard cock.

“Fuck me, Yuta, come inside me again,” Mark begged, eyes wide and trying to roll his hips onto Yuta’s own.

Yuta growled, pulling his pants down low enough to free his own cock, red and hard from where it has been in his jeans the entire time. He pulled Mark’s body up and down, _down_ onto his cock, which slid in easily. They both groaned, Yuta in appreciation for the slick, wet slide and Mark in overstimulation and pleasure. Yuta wasted no time in using Mark like a fleshlight, lifting Mark up and down with ease on his cock, knowing it wouldn’t take long to come. He used his tentacles to rub on Mark’s cock again, the slide slick and Mark groaned, hands wrapping around Yuta’s shoulders to hold on to _something_.

“Gonna fill you up again, angel. Ready?” Mark whined in answer, teeth buried into Yuta’s shoulder.

He thrusted a couple more times before he let himself go into Mark again, come dripping out immediately from how wide Mark was gaping. Mark shuddered through a dry orgasm, body going limp in Yuta’s hold.

Yuta set him back gently on the bed, and Mark opened his eyes slowly as his back met the sheets. Yuta’s eyes were back to their normal colours, slicked back blue hair loose and falling into his eyes, so Mark weakly pushed it back. Yuta chuckled, leaning down to kiss Mark all over his face and chest. He cleaned them both up, carrying Mark to the shower and making sure he was clean. Mark whined until Yuta plugged him full, his favourite pink plug keeping him full and open.

After dressing Mark in one of Yuta’s big shirts and putting him in clean sheets, they let themselves reflect on what the _fuck_ just happened.

“Dude, oh my _God,”_ Mark exclaimed, and Yuta grinned, laughing with Mark as they lay on the bed. Mark was lying on top of Yuta, totally thrown over him to fit into his tiny dorm bed.

“It was the work of no God, and you know that,” Yuta chastised, grin on his face as he kissed Mark’s forehead.

“Well you’re _my_ God, Yuta,” Mark’s eyes were turned up with his grin, but Yuta couldn’t help but groan.

“You better shut up or we’re going to have a second round soon,” Yuta laughed, sucking a hickey into Mark’s neck, hands holding him against his body.

“I wouldn’t complain, except I feel like I just got reamed by five tentacles – oh wait, I did!”

They ended up falling asleep laughing, too tired to do much more than exchange a few more kisses and whispered goodnights.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this !!!! I apologise for it taking SO LONG to write but ya know how fic writing it - churning out fics in no time and suddenly not writing for months,,,,, ya that happened to me,,,,
> 
> ANYWAY you can find me on twit [@nakamotos_yuta](https://twitter.com/nakamotos_yuta) if u wanna hear me talk about NCT and fic ideas or anything !!!!
> 
> Leave comments and/ or kudos if you wish !!! Any constructive criticism is welcome also !!!!


End file.
